


To find a King - Alternate Ignoct Scene

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: The journey to find a King [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Noctis Gar, Prince!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Please do not read unless you've read To find a King (chapter 12) which can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/10233107/chapters/22703135But if you don't intend to read that then go ahead and read away :DTo find a KingIgnis is in charge of finding the heir to the kingdom now that Prompto has stepped down as the prince. Noctis Gar, the adopted son of Navyth, is a Lucis fisherman who is in the running to become the heir, as he competes in trials and pushes forward to prove he is the right candidate to become Regis' heir. A romance begins to bloom between Noctis and the former prince...To find a King - Alternate Ignoct SceneSame as the above except I ignored the Promptis to give myself a little Ignoct because I needed it XD





	To find a King - Alternate Ignoct Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is an alternate universe of an alternate universe lol so only read this if your okay with spoilers for chapter 12 of To find a King - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10233107/chapters/22703135
> 
> I wrote this scene because I missed Ignoct goodness from my life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy but if you haven't read TFAK first then some of this might seem a little odd haha
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :D

Noctis followed Ignis in silence. His glum mood had clearly been noticed based on the way Ignis was handling him. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, his mind was consumed with what he had discovered earlier – his best friend was the prince.

Ignis walked at a steady pace, looking over his shoulder every so often at the downcast candidate. He wanted to reach out and offer some form of comfort to the unknown royal but he didn’t want to overstep their already defined friendship boundaries. “Noctis… if something troubles you, you can always come to me… I will assist you no matter what the issue may be.” Ignis glanced behind at Noctis’ figure. The young man was withdraw, whatever it was that troubled the unknown royal was clearly all consuming and it left an uneasy feeling in his own chest. Noctis had joined their group, full of life and weightless of responsibilities but now something troubled him and the not knowing what brought this mood about left Ignis trying to find solutions to ease his new friend’s pain. “Noctis-”

“Just leave it Specs!” Noctis snapped under the crushing weight of his thoughts. He didn’t want to talk and especially not to Ignis who could easily read him. Ignis was dragging him through trials every week and for what? He had no need for the advisors sympathy now. “Ugh,” Noctis groaned as he walked into the stationary advisor. He looked up at him feeling confused by his abrupt stop. “Ignis?” 

Ignis stood planted to the spot where Noctis had shouted at him, unsure of what he had done incorrectly. He maintained his focus on the floor. He needed Noctis to like him, especially if they were to be bound together for life as prince and advisor. He swallowed and asked hesitantly, “Do I displease you, Noctis?”

“Wait, what?!” Noctis circled around the advisor to see his face, trying to make sense of Ignis’ the odd reaction. “Specs, what are you talking about…?”

Ignis raised his gaze from the floor and slowly up to Noctis who stood in front him. “Noctis…” He had no more words, no explanation; there was nothing he could say that he was allowed to divulge. 

Noctis frowned as he looked between Ignis’ eyes. “What aren’t you saying?” He examined Ignis, whose eyes were clearly trying to convey something. Ignis looked hurt and that didn’t sit well with him. How could the most composed person in the palace suddenly look so vulnerable? His lack of understanding left him frustrated and he huffed in annoyance, “it seems this place is full of secrets…”

Ignis jolted to attention at Noctis’ words. Noctis had discovered something that he wasn't meant to and that was bad news. It certainly explained his current stand-offish mood but the problem now was which secret had he unearthed? Ignis cleared his throat. “To what are you referring?”

Noctis shook his head and let out a laugh trying to control his building anger. “So there’s more?” he growled, with a challenging stare. He couldn’t believe his ears and he leered at Ignis with daggers in his eyes. “Is it not enough for you stuck up nobles to drag us in here and pretend one of us is gonna become the heir?!” Noctis looked round to make sure no one else was present when he reached out and gripped Ignis’ shirt, pulling them closer as his anger spilled. “Why was I brought here, if you already have your DAMN PRINCE?!”

Ignis drew a short, sharp breath; he could see that if he didn’t act soon this situation was going to escalate. In one swift movement he gripped Noctis’ body with one hand and covered the candidates mouth with his other, and refrained him against the wall, using his own body weight to help keep Noctis pinned in place – the manoeuver was executed perfectly thanks to Gladio’s extensive training on how to remain safe in any situation. Noctis couldn’t move and with Ignis’ hand over his mouth, any sound he made now would be significantly dulled. Ignis kept a firm grip, not enough to hurt but enough to cause pain if his captor struggled.

Noctis flailed in Ignis’ restrictive grip causing pain to shot through his body from the unusual angles that he was being held in. He soon stilled after several failed attempts at breaking free once he realised that his attempts were in vain. Having Ignis’ hand over his mouth was strange and it made everything seem worse. Being held by the advisor like this made him feel like the enemy even though he was the one who had been lied to.

It was too much. It was more than he could take in this already broken state. Ignis was the catalyst that finally broke the wall he’d put up.

He tried his hardest not to cry, keeping his eyes scrunched together in a desperate attempt to not let the tears fall but it didn’t take long before he felt the first run down his cheek, followed by another, each landing on Ignis’ hand.

It took Ignis by surprise when he felt Noctis’ tears fall onto his fingers and immediately he relaxed his grip a little but kept Noctis’ mouth covered – he couldn’t risk anyone else finding out that Noctis now knew Prompto’s secret. Regardless, the feeling of guilt swirled around him. Noctis was the true heir and here he was restrained against the wall by the man who would soon become his advisor. If it was evoking this strong of an emotion in him, then he could barely imagine the hurt that Noctis would be feeling in this moment.

Ignis leant close, bringing his lips close to Noctis’ ear and spoke, “Noctis… you have every right to be angry and hurt…” Ignis’ chest ached as he thought about their own _friendship_ , “betrayed even, but I assure you this search it is real. Prompto was the prince but he stepped down…” Ignis swallowed as he took a moment to find the right words to try and reassure the raven-haired candidate. His hand that was over Noctis mouth was now covered in tears and it only served to twist the pain in his chest further. “Noctis… I need you to understand that when it comes to royalty, life is never easy… there is a reason for everything…” He felt guilty treating the true heir like this but it had to be done. He had no way of knowing whether Noctis would keep this to himself and protocol dictated that he refrained anyone who posed a threat towards the royal family or anyone in their service. Regardless, this felt wrong. Noctis was a member of the royal family, even if he didn’t know it. Not to mention that the candidate had also grown rather special in Ignis’ eyes these past few weeks.

Ignis loosened his grip on Noctis to test the waters. He would quickly be able to tell if Noctis was going to cause a commotion. “I’m going to spin you around,” Ignis whispered into Noctis’ ear as he slowly and carefully turned Noctis to face him, but never putting himself in the position where he would lose grip of Noctis. With his body as an anchor, Ignis kept Noctis pinned against the wall and kept his hand still lightly pressed against the younger man’s mouth. Once satisfied with Noctis’ restraints he looked at Noctis’ face.

Nothing prepared him for the look that he saw. 

Noctis was broken.

He’s eyes reflected that of hurt, betrayal and pleaded for desperate answers to all his unasked questions.

Noctis Gar looked like a shadow of his former self and it brought a lump to Ignis’ throat, accompanying the ache in his chest. Ignis held his breath. The man in front of him looked nothing like the candidate who had achieved so much in these past few weeks. The strong aura of Noctis Gar, the candidate who could command a difficult situation had completely vanished.

Ignis removed his hand from Noctis’ mouth and traced his fingers ever so gently over his face to wipe away his tears, although it did little to help given the tears that already had left his hand soaked. He wiped his hand on his waistcoat to dry it off then brought it back to Noctis’ cheek and waited for Noctis to bring their eyes to meet. “Noctis… there are many things I cannot yet tell you, but I am here for you. As your friend…” Ignis took a deep breath and added in a low voice, “…as your advisor.” He brought their foreheads together, it was a mutual comfort he hoped, at least it eased his own feelings of guilt.

Noctis tried to listen to Ignis’ words but he’d never cried like this before and it was hard to focus on anything other than trying to get his breathing under control. He felt ridiculous crying like this and it was beyond humiliating. Ignis was always the perfect display of composure so to break down in front of him especially, left Noctis feeling mortified. Tears continued to spill from his eyes as he felt Ignis arm unwrap from him, releasing him of his confines, not that he wanted to move; not now Ignis was this close, even if it wasn’t how he’d wanted this proximity to happen. “Specs…”

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis pulled back to get a better view of Noctis’ trembling figure, keeping the candidate's body trapped between the wall and Ignis own lithe body. 

This had all started as a way of stopping Noctis from alarming anyone in the palace that he now knew of Prompto’s closely guarded secret but Ignis would be lying if he said this close proximity hadn’t caused other thoughts to develop in the forefront of his mind. It was an oddly intimate situation... No. He couldn’t let himself think about it. Prompto had already told him of his intentions towards the candidate and his own happiness came second to anything the former prince wanted.

Noctis managed to take several deep breaths as he focused on trying to stop the tears that kept betraying him, then he looked up at Ignis. “Was it all… a lie? Is Prompto…” Noctis stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence. Prompto had become his best friend without even trying and it hurt a _lot_ to think that the whole friendship might have been orchestrated. Instead, he accepted Ignis’ embrace and clung on to him as he hid his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck, thankful that he can’t at least shield himself a little from Ignis’ observations. He grasped the advisor a little tighter, how had he never known how nice it would feel to be held by another guy? 

Ignis could guess at what Noctis was asking and he could understand why he would question their friendship. He smiled at the knowledge that Prompto had found someone who truly cared about their newfound bond. “You mean very much to Prompto. Please do not doubt that…” Ignis responded, hoping that would be enough to ease the younger man’s worries. He rubbed small gentle circles on Noctis’ back and judging on the shiver he felt down the candidate’s spine, it felt good.

Noctis relaxed in Ignis’ arms, the warmth and comfort he offered were exactly what he needed right now and something about it felt surprisingly good. He would never have expected that Ignis would be so great at giving hugs. Although his tears had now stopped, a new worry emerged as he hoped that Ignis wouldn’t feel how hard his heart was pounding at the contact; he had no way to explain it without sounding like a desperate teenager, pining after his instructor.

Alarm bells rang in Ignis’ head as he felt Noctis lean into him. Momentarily he held his breath as he thought the situation over, no matter how he considered his options every outcome seemed like dangerous ground. He liked the candidate, he knew that but he’d promised himself that he’d never act on it. Prompto had already chosen Noctis so he was off limits or _forbidden_ as his countless romance novels would call it. Ignis reluctantly took a deep breath and spoke into Noctis’ ear, “Noctis… I think you should let go…” He felt his lips brush against Noctis’ lobe; it sent a tingle through his body. The tiniest of contact had elicited feelings of need. He felt himself involuntarily pushing against Noctis as the internal conflict in his head continued to battle as to whether he should remain loyal to Prompto but then, Prompto didn’t have to know, did he?

“What?” Noctis asked, with hurt in his eyes, “you hugged me and now you want me to back off...?” He dug his nails in, attempting to keep Ignis in place. Ignis started this, it was him who made Noctis want this and now he was taking it away? He wasn’t going to let it happen, so what if it showed his immaturity. 

“I feel my intentions have been misunderstood. I simply sought to you offer you comfort.” Ignis responded, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He wanted this just as much, possibly even more than the candidate but he had to try at least to not hurt Prompto… He lowered his head and tried to pull away. “Noctis… I’m sor-”

“Shut it.” Noctis ordered and released Ignis, almost pushing him away, in his frustration. He turned away to avoid Ignis being able to see him, this was difficult enough without having to deal with Ignis seeing his eyes begin to water again. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again, “I just… I’ve never hugged a guy like that, you know?” He turned to face Ignis but quickly dropped his gaze to the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself. “It felt… good…” It felt _really good_.

Ignis felt like a weight had slammed into his chest. The embrace was only meant to be a comforting act – something he had done without thought for Prompto whenever he needed such comfort. However, now he had a teary candidate with hopeful eyes in front of him. Wait, that wasn’t the only look he could detect on the candidates face, there was longing… Noctis wanted the closeness again, just as much as he did. It took all his strength to face away, to ignore Noctis’ silence plea. “Noctis... You’ve been through a lot today. I think it’s wise if you forget this. If Prompto were here-”

“But he isn’t!” Noctis cried out, as he took several steps to where Ignis now stood and looked up into his emerald eyes as his fingers nervously began fiddling with a button on his cropped trousers. “He feels further away than ever…” It was true, in this moment, his friend meant very little. Not only had his friend hidden the truth from him, he also had no place in this conversation that was now clearly about more than just Prompto’s status.

Ignis took a moment to piece his thoughts together then reached out to Noctis, holding him at arm’s length. As much as he wanted this to happen, he couldn’t let it. He had a duty and part of that was to ensure Prompto was happy… the only solution Ignis could come up with was making Prompto’s feelings known to the candidate. “I know it feels that way and I understand how you’ve arrived at such a conclusion, but I assure you Prompto views you as an equal…”

Noctis scoffed. “He’s royalty.” He watched Ignis, holding his gaze. Noctis couldn’t help but notice that Ignis’ breathing was as unsteady as his own. He reached up and placed a hand on Ignis’ cheek, just as the advisor had done to him earlier, a smile reached his lips as he felt Ignis lean into his touch. It was obvious now that Ignis’ words didn’t match what he really wanted.

Ignis closed his eyes as he focused on Noctis’ touch. “That changes nothing…” Ignis whispered with a pained expression as he continued, “what matters is who Prompto chooses…”

Noctis shook his head; he didn’t want to hear it. He had no interest in Prompto romantically but it didn’t stop his curiosity. “The way you’re talking about him… does he want me…?” Noctis frowned as he watched Ignis still.

“That isn’t for me to say…” Ignis responded. He knew it wasn’t his place to entirely unveil Prompto’s feelings, nor did he want to verbalise them. He hung his head in defeat. 

Noctis shook his head a smile grew on his face. He moved his hand from Ignis’ cheek to under his chin and brought Ignis’ eyes back up to meet his own. “You’re a good friend aren’t you…?” Noctis watched as Ignis stood in silence; it looked like his mind was hastily thinking of every outcome that could stem from this. Ignis’ loyalty to Prompto was endearing but it wouldn’t stop Noctis from acting on his need to be closer to the advisor. “Even if Prompto does like me in that way, I don’t feel anything towards him… Maybe if I’d of known his feelings first it would have been different but there’s already someone else… and he _seems_ to feel the same way…”

Ignis listened to Noctis’ words but all he could really focus on was how much hurt he was going to cause Prompto. Selfishly he pulled Noctis in closer and tilted his head so that their lips met ever so lightly. “You’re going to be the death of me…”

A small smile pulled at Noctis’ lips as he leant up to kiss Ignis again. “I think it’s my head they’ll be after first…”

“Not... likely…” Ignis responded, between their tentative kisses. No one would scold the soon to be heir, besides Ignis wouldn’t let anyone get near the candidate. Even if this arrangement had to be kept a secret from everyone – especially Prompto – Ignis would see it through. This was his first slice of happiness in a very, _very_ long time…

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally indulgent for me XD
> 
> I love these two together sooooo much hehe
> 
> Come speak to me on Tumblr - ignoctgirl


End file.
